Love Song
by ritagal100
Summary: Its about how singing brings inuyasha and kagome together. What do they find out about eachother and love. Pairings Inu&Kag San&Miro Kira
1. The Connection

**hey people i hope you love inuyasha and kagome together because that is how it is well anyways i hope you love the story.it is romance and humor.its about how singin brings kagome and inuyasha closer together.oh and there in college.bye i hope you love it.**

**code names**

**inuyasha-inu**

**kagome-kags**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

kags is 18 and so is inu.

kags is at a bar with her friends and so is inu.they are bringing people on stage to sing and dance

**"hey sexy lady"**inu said with his gang while walking up to kags and her friends

**"what do you want bastard"**kags said while turning around to face him and so did all of her gang.

**"oh i want a fiesty girl like you"**inu said

**"oh look we have are next singers"**the dj said while facing the spotlight on kags and inu.

**"uh i don't think so"**inu said while noticing kags going on stage.then people pushed him up there.

**"oh don't be shy"**the dj said

**"whats your names"**the dj said while facing the mic on kags

**"i'm kagome"**she said

**"um im inuyasha"**he said nervously.

**"ok read the words on that tv"**he said while pointing to the tv.then went to his music play place

**"ok they'll be singing baby boy by sean paul and beyonce"**the dj yelled then the crowd cheered

(_inuyasha,__**kagome)**_

_A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck dem da right way – dat my policy  
Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce  
Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya  
Beyonce sing it now ya_

then kagome looked at him in shock on how good he was.

_**Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams**_

she sounded beautiful

_**Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams**_

Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh  
Yes no hurt me so good baby oh  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
Let me breathe stay out my fantasies

kagome started to dance and inuyasha saw her then inuyasha took the mic off the stand and started to dance with her really close_****_

_Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl_

_**Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams**_

Kagome took her mic off her stand and started to sing and dance with him_****_

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

they were dancing close._****_

Picture us dancin real close  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like everyone left but you and me

In our own little world  
The music is the sun  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
Feels like true paradise to me

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

inuyasha started to make her back up then she almost fell but the crowd push her back on stage._****_

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
Baby boy let's conceive an angel(x2)  


she then started to dance with him and inu and kags looked eachother in the eye and danced.

_**  
**__Top top – girl  
Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top – girl  
You no stop shock – girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world_

Top top – girl  
Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top – girl  
You no stop shock – girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world  
_**  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams**_

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

_We stepping it hotter this year,  
We stepping it hotter this year,  
I know you gon' like it,  
I know you gon' like it.  
I'm stepping up hotter this year,  
I'm stepping up hotter this year,  
So don't you fight it,  
So don't you fight it, _

the music stoped and everyone cheered

**"oh you guys did very good eveyone loves ya"**the dj saidthen they nodded and walked off stage

**"Kags you did awsome"**her friends said.then someone tapped her shoulder

**"uh kags i was wondering if you want to hang sometime what college do you go to"**inu asked

**"that depends if you can remember my real name"**kagome said with a smirk

**"kagome"**inu said really fast

**"well i go to shikon college and i would be glad to hang sometime"**kagome said with a smirk inuyasha walked to his friends then she turned around to her friend theny all started to giggle

**"so you into that perv who hited on you"**sango asked

**"so what if hes a perv hes hot and actually pretty nice"**kags said turning and looking at inu

**"how could you some how like him with one song you sang with him"**sana asked

**"i don't know i don't know"**kags said while looking at inu with a smile

----------------------------------------

With inu

**"Oh inu you rocked dog"**miroku yelled.then inuyasha gave him a glare

**"uh sorry forgot"**miroku said while backing away a little

**"so anyways what about that kagome girl"**kohaku asked

**"oh shes hot"**koga said then inu gave hi a glare

**"for your information koga im going out with her and the weird part is that i go to the same college as her and didn't notice"**inu said in confusion

**"so when is your date with her"**miroku asked

**"i don't know hold on"**inuyasha said then walked off to her. and tapped her shoulder

**"oh hey"**kags said while turning around with a smile on her face

**"whats your number"**inu asked then kagome digged in her purse pulled a pen out and wrote on his hand her number

**"call me"**kags said.then inu walked off to his friends.

**"got it"**inu said showing the number to them

**"oh you go inu"**hojo cheered

**"well i have to go"**inu said

**"ok bye"**they said then inu walked off and out the door and walked to his car and drove off

------------------------------------------------------------

With kagome

**"Oh kags is miss flirtatous today"**kana said

**"ok ok calm down he just asked for my number"**kags said while taking a seat then all her friends oowwwed

**"hush"**kags said

**"sorry its just ever since you been out with"**kagura said but was inturupted by sango because she covered her mouth beforre she can say the name.

**"im going"**kags said all depressed then grabed her jacket and walked out into her car and drove off.

**"kagura keep your muth shut shes really sad about what happened"**sango said as she removed her hand from kaguras mouth

**"sorry it slipped"**kagura said

**"well next time don't let it slip you moron"**kirara yelled then everyone looked at her

**"uh hey nothing to hear here go on your little conversations"**kirara said shooing the people

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well people i hope you loved the chapter review please and don't do flames its a waste**


	2. The Date Part 1

**Hey people i am typing again so plese comment a good one because its a waste of time is you write flames.well anyways if you do have a flame keep it to your self and if you have an idea i should do in the next chapter thten give me an idea please.well ttyl.read.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**"So kagome when are you gonna go on this so call date"S**ango asked while her and Sango walked in there apartment.

**"I don't"**Kagome said but was inturupted by a phone call

**"Hello"**Kagome said

**"Who is it"**Sango asked while she turned on the lights. Kagome mouthed wait

**"Perfect sounds great"**Kagome said while smiling

**"Ok bye"**Kagome said then hunged up the phone and screeched and jumped up and down while holding Sangos arm but Sango just stood still

**"Who was it and whats going on"**Sango yelled

**"I'm going on a date with him tommorrow"**Kagome cheered while jumping up and down then Sango joined

**"Ok now lets stop"**Kagome said stoping her and Sango to stop.

**"Good idea"**Sango said while plopping on the couch

**"Whats wrong with you"**Kagome asked while sitting next to her friend

**"Well you know that guy who Inuyasha was with"**Sango said

**"Oh you mean Miroku"**Kagome said

**"I wanted to go out with him so bad and well i was to scard"**Sango said

**"Well how about i tell him if we can have a double date and tell him to bring Miroku"**Kagome suggested

**"Well call him and ask"**Sango said. Then Kagome picked up her phone and called him

**"Hey Inuyasha you wouldn't mind if you bring your friend Miroku and i bring my friend Sango to a double date"**Kagome suggested

**"Ok"**Kagome said in a sad face

**"Well bye"**Kagome said then hunged up the phone and looked at Sango sad then Sango got sad

**"Oh great he dosn't like me"**Sango said then started to cry on her Kagomes shoulder

**"No Inuyasha said"**Kagome said then put Sango in front of her **"That he will make it happen"**

**"WHOOO BABY"**Sango yelled the jumped up then it was all silent **"Sorry"**Sango said while sitting down casually

**"Yeah well anyways it a suprise for Miroku so he dosn't know that hes on a date with you till he sees you"**Kagome said

**"Oh yeah 2 chicks with 2 hunks oh yeah"**Sango said

**"Chilax i don't know about 2 chicks"**Kagome said trying to tease her.then sango did and angry face

**"I was joking"**Kagome said putting her hands in deffence

**"You better or i'll put my karate moves on ya"**Sango said with a smile

**"Ok so when and what time is the double date"**Sango asked while getting up into the kitchen.

**"Um its at 7:30 pm tommorrow"**Kagome said

**"Oh i'm so excited"S**ango said then took 2 cups and gave one to Kagome while sitting down

**"Cheeres"**Kagome said then they clinged cup and took a sip

**"Ok well i'm gonna go to bed"**Kagome said as she brought her cup with her in her room and shut the door

**"Night"**Sango yelled then set her cup on the table and turned on the TV and layed down and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY around 7:00 pm

**"Hurry Sango they will be here soon"**Kagome yelled from the bathroom while taking the hair curlers out. Her hair is realy curly

**"I'm already dressed all i have to do is my hair so chilax"**Sango said while coming in the bathroom wearing a black,wavy, speggeti strap dress.kagome is wearing a blue,sparkly,no sleeve dress that is right below her knees.

**"Need help"**Kagome asked while putting on blush

**"No i got it"**Sango said while straiting her hair.

**"Ok well hurry they will be here soon"**Kagome said than sat down on the couch

**"Ok done"**Sango said while putting her lip stick on then setted it down and layed on the couch.then all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door

**"Oh good there here"**Kagome said then walked to the door fluffed her hair and smiled then opened the door

**"Why hello Inuyasha"**Kagome said then Sango got off the couch and walked to the door to see Inuyasha and Miroku in a tux. Sango saw Miroku and blushed.

**"So come on lets go"**Inuyasha said while putting his arm around Kagome. Then they walked out the door in the car

**"So Inuyasha were are we going"**Kagome asked while she got in the car.

**"Oh thats a suprise"**Inuyasha said while he started the car and they drove off.

Then Inuyasha pulled into a bar

**"I should of known"**Kagome said then rolled her eyes then got out of the car.

**"Hey what do you mean by that"**Inuyasha said

**"I'll help you my beautey"**Miroku said as he opened Sangos door making her blush.Then they walked inside.All the boys looked at Kagome making Inuyasha give a lot of glares at men.

**"So what would you like to drink Kagome"**Inuyasha asked

**"Oh i like a beer please"**Kagome said

**"Ok coming right up"**Inuyasha said then walked away

**"What would you like my dear Sango"**Miroku asked

**"The same as Kagome"**sango said then miroku went off to get it

**"Kagome can you tell Miroku that i'm in the restroom thanks"**Sango said then headed off to the restroom

**"What is a sexy lady like you doing here alone"**a guy said from behind Kagome.Making Kagome turn around to see no other than Kouga

**"For your info i'm not here alone"**Kagome said

**"Oh well still do you wanna dance"**Kouga asked

**"I'll pass"**Kagome said

**"Why don't you wanna dance i mean i want to see that thing shake"**Kouga whined

**"Back off Bastard"**Inuyasha growled from behind him

**"Chill Inuyasha i was just introducing myself to her"**Kouga said in defence

**"Oh sure introducing a bastard like your self"**kagome said then grabbed her drink and poured it on Kouga(GO KAGOME!).Then walked away.Inuyasha stood there in shock then went after Kagome

**"Hey Kagome what he do to you"**Inuyasha asked

**"I'm tired of people like him taking advantage of girls like me"**Kagome said while walking out of the bar

**"Kagome tell me what did that bastard do to you"**Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm making her look at him

**"He jusy called me sexy then asked me to dance with him same old stuff that i'm tired of"**Kagome said as she heard Inuyasha growl.

**"Well don't worry Kagome i won't let him ever do that again"**Inuyasha said as he hugged her she just blushed madley.

**"Inuyasha what are you doing"**Miroku asked making kagome and Inuyasha break apart

**"Oh hey Miroku"**Inuyasha said while scratching the back of his head

**"Uh i think we should go in"**Kagome pointed out then they went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------

What ya think and no flames its a waste well that was the chapter and i hope you loved it.Well the next Chapter will take a while so just wait ok i know this Chapter took a while too but the next chapter is about the rest of the date and new Members in the story and a girl they meet named Rita.

R&R**  
**


	3. The Date Part 2 & the contest

**Hey fanfic readers i feel happy today and guess what i'm breaking up with my boyfriend so yeah everything is cheery so here is the chappie so i hope you love it and this girl is suprisingly going to be a new member coming soon in actually 3 chapters away.Well read and review and no flames.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Kagome where were you"**Sango said while walking towards them with her beer in her hand

**"Oh I was just getting fesh air"**Kagome said

**"Ok well fellow bar people we are having a contest for singing you could win a trip to hawaii with 3 family members and 1 friends a person and its a partner contest so come on up if you think your the next best singer"**The DJ yelled

**"Oh Kagome and Inuyasha you should try out"**Sango said

**"Yeah you guys are such good singers"**Miroku said

**"Oh come on lets go Inu lets sign up"**Kagome said then grabbed his arm and went to the signing form and wrote down the song she wanted to sing with him.

**"Ok next contestants are Inuyasha and Kagome"**he yelled then Inuyasha and Kagome went on stage

**"Ok well they will be singing 'i put your picture away'"**the Dj said then the lights went out

(Inuyasha)

**Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days**

**Then the lights came on and people cheered**

**  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her**

**He sang as he leaned the microphone stand back and forth**

(Kagome)

_I called you lastnight in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

(Inuyasha)

**It was the same ole same "how have you been"**

(Both)

_**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**_

(Inuyasha)

**You reminded me of brighter days**

(Kagome)

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church_

(Inuyasha)

**I was off to drink you away**

**He then took the mic off the stand and so did Kagome and they look eachother in the eye and danced to the rythem**

(Both)

_**I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't nderstand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'llc hange my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home**_

**"YOU GO KAG AND INU"**Miroku and Sango yelled while everyone else cheered

**"Well give it up for Inuyasha and Kagome now if you mind you shall make your votes"**The DJ said then everyone looked at the paper then did a check mark

**"Ok you put all the votes in this slot and i shall tally up the votes"**The DJ said then everyone put in theere votes then the DJ went to the slot and pulled out all the votes.

**"Ok i will be back"**The Dj said then walked back stage and tallyed up the votes and walked out on stage

**"OK the winner is..."**The Dj said

--------------------------------------------------

Lol i know I'm evil but i'm sorry i just havn'e done something like this so i decided to do it now well ok i know it was really short but bare with me here

R&R

no flames


	4. The Date comes to a end & the results

**hey reader now i'm bored and don't know what to do so i decided to type i know you don't care so i'll stop being boring and talke about me so here is the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ok the winner is ...Inuyasha and Kagome"**The DJ said then Kagome jumped up and down while Sango joined with her she then looked at Inu.

**"So looks like we are that good huh"**Kagome said while looking at him

**"Yeah"**Inuyasha said as everyone else was sheering for thenm then all of a sudde they felt a sudden lift.the crowd picked them up and asked for another song.

**"Oh this never happened before looks like they want another song"**The DJ said **"Give it up for Inuyasha and Kagome"**

**"do you think we should give them some more"**Kagome asked Inuyasha.Inuyasha nodded

**"Then lets do this"**Kagome said then two people handed them the mic.then the music played

'Don't go breaking my heart' the song

(Kagome)

Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking  
Don't go breaking my heart

(Inuyasha)

I couldn't if I tried  
(Kagome)

Oh, hunny, if I get restless  
(Inuyasha)

Baby, you're not that kind

Oooh

(Kagome)

Nobody knows it

(Inuyasha)

(Nobody knows it)

Right from the start 

(Kagome)

I gave you my heart

(Inuaysha)

Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart

Chorus

(Inuyasha)

Don't go breaking my heart

(Kagome)

I won't go breaking your heart

(Inuaysha)

Oh, don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my

(Kagome)

Don't go breaking my heart

(Inuyasha)

And nobody told us

(Kagome)

'Cause nobody showed us

(Inuaysha)

Come on baby, it's up to us now

**Then Inuyasha took the mic off the stand so did kagome and they danced close together**

(Kagome)

Oooh, I think we can make it

**Then Inuyasha spinned her making her hair fly while spinning**

Oooh

(Both)

And nobody knows it

(Kagome)

(nobody knows it)

(Inuaysha)

Right from the start 

(Kagome)

I gave you my heart 

(Inuyasha)Oh, baby

(Both)

You know I gave you my heart

Chorus

(Both)

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my

**Then Inuyasha grabbed her hand and she looked him in the eye while singing**

(Inuyasha)

Don't go breaking my

(Kagome)

Don't go breaking my heart

Oooh

**kagome then walked away**

(Inuyasha)You put the sparks to flame

**Inuyasha sang while he did an elvis presly slide to her then she turned around and smiled**

(Kagome)

I've got your heart in my sights

Oooh

**Kagome sang as she walked to Inuyasha and Kagome held her hand out and he took her hand and got up**

(Both)

nobody knows it

**Then Inuyasha started singing close to her face and they both smiled**

(Kagome)

(nobody knows it)

When I was down

(Inuyasha)

I was your clown  
Right from the start

(Kagome)

I gave you my heart

(Inuyasha)

Oh, baby

(Both)

I gave you my heart

(Kagome)

(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)

I won't go breaking

(Inuyasha)

Oh, don't go breaking my heart

(Kagome)

I won't go breaking your heart

(Inuyasha)

Oh, don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my

(Kagome)

Don't go breaking my heart

(Inuyasha)

oh woah, Ooh yeah

(Kagome)

I won't go breaking your heart

(Inuyasha)

Oh don't go breaking my

(Kagome)

Don't go breaking my

(Both)

Don't go breaking my heart

**Then Inuyasha spun Kagome then Kagome dropped and Inuyasha caught her in a stance in a famous dance move you know like some spin on dancing with the stars bare with me ok**

(Inuyasha)

(Ha)

**"WHOO HOO YOU GO GUY you should sign a record deal"**Miroku yelled

**"Oh speaking of record deal how would you like to sing on MTV"**a misterious guy said

**"Oh my god i would love too"**Kagome yelled while jumping up and down

**"Wait hold on a minute when will we peform"**Inuyasha asked

**"how about in hawaii on your little trip we will talk it over heres my number call if intrested"**the guy said then handed Inuyasha a card then walked off.

**"OMG Kagome you could be famous"**Sango schreeched

**"I KNOW"**Kagome yelled then walked off stage too Sango

**"Well thankss for the date Inu it was a great time"**Kagome said then held his hand and kissed him on the cheek

**"Wow"**Inuyasha said dreammy while rubbing his cheek

**"INUYASHA snap to reality here"**Mirokru yelled

**"WHAT"**Inuyasha yelled

**"Hello your hot chick is leaing make a move on her"**Miroku said

**"No I need to know her better Miroku"**Inuyasha said

**"You seriously changed"**Miroku said.

----------------------------------

Well i hope you loved this chapter ttyl. No flames

Oh and Rita actually is not coming for a while now i have a great idea on how to suprise you guys well anyways bye and stay tuned for the next chappter

R&R


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


	6. The mall

Hey fanfic reader i typed 3 chapters in one day (GO ME! GO ME!)well it was yesterday today is the 30 th isn't it? Well anyways i want to say i hope you enjoy the story no flames

------------------------------------------------------------

**"Kagome did you just kiss Inuyasha"**Sango said while calling a taxi

**"I think i just did"**Kagome said while putting her hand on her cheek while blushing

**"Oh Kagome has the hot tonight"**Sango said while they got in the taxi

**"Sango do you even know where we are going"**Kagome asked

**"Uh... take us to the mall"**Sango said to the taxi driver

**"Sure mam"**The Driver said then drove off

**"Sango why are we going to the mall" **Kagome asked

**"Well to celebrate your wonderful trip, oh when and where do u have to go before the trip"** Sango asked

**"Well we meet at the bar on friday paced and ready then they have a limo pick up our friends and family and then we go on a cruise the Shikon Cruise"**Kagome said

**"Well which friend are you taking"**Sango said while giving her puppy dog eyes

**"Uh i think my Dog"**Kagome said with a smirk then a sadder fake face come on Sango

**"I was joking of course i'm inviting you"**Kagome said as they hugged

**"Ok were here that would be 30 bucks"**The Taxi driver said then Sango grabbed her wallet and pulled out some money and gave it to him then put her wallet back in her purse and Kagome and her walked out of the cab

**"Thank you"**Kagome said then closed the door

**"Ok now what are we getting"**Kagome asked while she and Sango walked in

**"Uh fresh air"**Sango said then smelt the air and gagged

**"Ok well first off what did i just breath in"**Sango said while coughing

**"Uh you breathed in the boys bathroom"**Kagome said pointing to the boys restroom while patting Sangos back

**"Oh god it stinks lets move"**Sango said while holding her nose

**"Ok now you can breath"**Kagome said while they walked in the elevator

**"Ok first we are going to tokyo fun"**Sango said (came up with name don't know any tokyo stores or anything like that so bare with me)

**"Lets go"**Kagome said as they walked in the store.

**"Ok i'll check out the CD section"**Sango said while heading towards the CD section

**"I'll just look everywhere"**Kagome said then saw someone familiar it was Kouga

**"Oh no its him"**Kagome said then rolled her eyes then Kouga turned around to see who said that then saw Kagome.Then walked to her

**"Why hello"**Kouga said

**"Are you a stalker because your really pissing me off asshole"**Kagome said

**"Hey a fellow person like me just can't say Hi to a pretty lady like you"**Kouga said

**"No people like you can't say Hi to people like me so fuck off"**Kagome said then started to walk away until Kouga grabbed her arm

**"I swear if you don't let me go i'll cut your head off"**Kagome said while growling at him.

**"Oh chill I just want you to stay a while"**Kouga said while pulling her close to him. She struggled she was trying to get free of his grasp but he was to strong

**"Get your hands off that lovly lady it seems she dosn't like you"**a guy said he had white hair and a white outfit

**"Fuck off i wasn't talkin to you"**Kouga said **"So where were we"**Kouga said bringing her close to him

**"Let me go bastard"**Kagome yelled.Then a sudden punch came to Kouga's face and knocked him to the ground

**"I told you she dosn't seem to like you so I would back off",**The guy said then turned his attention to Kagome

**"Are you ok"**The guy asked

**"Yeah, who are you"**Kagome asked

**"I'm Sesshomaru",**Sesshomaru said while shaking her hand, **"Who are you"**

**"I'm Kagome Higurashi", **Kagome said with a smile.

**"Oh you must be that girl my brother talks about" **Sesshomaru said while pointing to her

**"Uh and your brother is"**Kagome asked

**"Oh parden my manners he is Inuyasha"**Sesshomaru said

**"Wow i never knew he had a brother"**Kagome said

**"Yeah well sometimes we don't get along"**Sesshomaru said

**"Well i'm sorry but maybe another time we can meet but i have to go get my friend"**Kagome said while backing away a little

**"Ok well bye"**Sesshomaru said while Kagome walked away. Then Sesshomaru put his hand in front of his mouth to check his breath

**"What was that for,oh well"**Sesshomaru said then walked off.

**"Sango come on"**Kagome said while pulling Sango out of the CD section

**"NNNOOOO I must get the new CD"**Sango said

**"Sango you have a real problem"**Kagome said while dragging her

**"I know i'm sorry Kagome"**Sango said while standing up

**"Ok well come on we need to visit my parent tommorrow to tell them about the trip"**Kagome said while letting Sango go then ZZOOOOMMMM Sango was at the CD section hugging a CD

**"SANGO stop playing around i'm serious we need to sleep for tommorrow"**Kagome yelled at her while dragging her again.

**"Uh gosh your such a snitch Kagome"**Sango whinned with her arms crossed and her pouting face being dragged out of the mall and into the car. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

**"Ok, are place we go"** Sango said. Then the diver drove off .Kagome rolled her eyes and thought 'she is such a kid'

--------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY AT 7:00 AM

aahhh such a beautiful quiet day with everyone asleep and the birds chirping and the flowers blooming.Ahh such a beautiful time of day.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

the alarm rang out loud

**"AAAHHH DAMN ALARM"**Kagome yelled while hitting the alarm but missed

Until Now

**"KAGOME KAGOME WAKE UP"**Sango yelled while jumping up and down on her bed.

**"SANGO!!!!"**Kagome yelled then all the birds flew away then Kagome started to fall down

**"AHHHHHHH"**Kagome yelled while falling off the bed she then stood up and stared at Sango scary then Sango ran and Kagome ran after her.

**"You are dead Sango"**Kagome yelled while chasing after her with her high heel shoes i her hand

Few Mins Later

Kagomes brushing her teeth in the bathroom and so is Sango except now she has 3 bumps on her head from earlyier that morning.

**"Ow you didn't have to hit that hard in the morning today"**Sango said while rubbing her head and setting her toothbrush down on the counter.

**"You should be use to it by now beacuse i do it every morning because every morning you are as dumb as Kouga"**Kagome said while spitting out water from her mouth.

**"yeah but today you hit hard"**Sango whinned

**"Oh stop whinning Sango you deserved it"**Kagome said while laughing

**"Why are you laughing it wasn't tthat funny"**Sango said while crossing her arms

**"Well you should of saw your face when i half way tackled you to the ground"**Kagome said while laughing.The Sango went in the cabnet and pulled out some Shampoo and squirted it on Kagome

**"AAHH Sango what was that for"**Kagome said while walking to the cabnet and Sango was laughing on the ground. She then pulled out hair gel and squrted it on Sango.

**"Oh your going down"**Sango said then squrted more shampoo at her.Then they both started squrting eachother

FEW MINS LATER

Sango had a mohawk and Kagome was just all frizzy and the whole bathroom was covered with all kind of products

**"Ok ok you win"**Kagome said while putting her hands in defence

**"Ha i won. I am Victorius"**Sango said while putting her foot on a stool and her hands were up.Then she slipped and fell.

**"Ok were calling a cleaner and taking a shower"**Kagome said while getting up and slidding to the door

**"Yeah some help here"**Sango said while putting her hands up for Kagome to help. Kagome took her hands and she dragged her out the door

**"Ok i'm taking a Shower first"**Kagome said

**"Nu uh i won so i go first"**Sango said while walking in the restroom.

**"Uh Sango i wouldn't"**Kagome said but it was to late she already slipped on the ground **"walk in there"**

**"well thanks for the info Kagome"**Sango sarcasticly said then closed the door.

**"no prob"**Kagome sarcasictily said then slowley slid to the couch and sat down

**"I think i'll car the maid now"**Kagome said then pickinf up her cell and called

**"Oh hey i was wondering if you could clean my house"**Kagome said

**"Yeah,"**Kagome said

**"Apartment 104"**kagome said

"**Yeah thanks bye"**Kagome said then hunged up the phone.

**"Hey Kagome do you know where the shampoo is"**Sango yelled from the bathroom

**"Uh..."**Kagome said

-------FLASHBACK-------------------

_**"Uh Kagome we ran out of shampoo"**__Sango said while holding the bottle_

-------END OF FLASKBACK-------

"**You used it all in that fight we had Mrs.Smart"**Kagome yelled to Sango in the Livingroom

**"Can you get some samples in the lobby"**Sango yelled to her in the bathroom

**"Yeah,yeah"**Kagome said while walking out the door. Shw then went down in the lobby and saw none other then...

------------------------------------

Hey i hope you enjoyed that chapter i know it wasn't that long but the next chapter will. Also the person is a suprise for the next chapter, You will be suprised about who it is. Also he lives in the same hotel.OH NO!!! i tole you its a HE.lol well please leave a review.

R&R

no flames.


End file.
